Changed
by BelleBaby
Summary: Summary: Rating is for safety and chapters later on, might change. DMHG Hermione has changed over the summer and Draco takes notice of this. Also a bit of GWBZ (male)
1. An interesting meeting on the train

Summary: Rating is for safety and chapters later on, might change. DM/HG Hermione has changed over the summer and Draco takes notice of this. Also a bit of GWBZ (male)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I know it's not good but please.. don't flame.. I would like reviews but I am not the kind of person that is going to stop writing this story because I don't get any.

Enjoy! Ow yeah, I'm from Belgium and my spelling check is only in Dutch so please don't be mad if there many mistakes.. Thanks!

Please note that Hermione is totally out of character!

Change by TroryBaby

Chapter 1: An interesting meeting on the train

At 7 am on September 1st Hermione woke up. Today she would start, together with Harry and Ron, her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was thrilled because just two weeks ago she had gotten a letter:

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_I am thrilled to inform you that you have made it to Head Girl this year. You will have your own dorm, including a bedroom, common room, a small library and a bathroom which will be shared with this years Head Boy._

_I wish you very much luck in the upcoming new school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Screaming Hermione ran downstairs and gave the letter to her mom, who read it out loud for her father to hear. They gave their congrats and said that they knew she could make it.

Hermione got out of bed and went to the bathroom after taking some cloths out of her closet. She took a shower and washed her hair. After that she put some cloths on: a short dark blue jean skirt, a light blue top and three inch stiletto heels which made her 5"5'. She then applied her make-up so that it was visible but not overdone. After she put a drying spell on her hair, one that would also make it straight, a spell that she had found in the summer, she went downstairs to meet her mom and dad, have some breakfast and soon after she would be of to Hogwarts.

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She had bought a LOT of new clothes and completely changed her style, thanks to her two cousins from New York, who said she looked like a nerd.. and she realized that actually.. that's what she was, the keyword: was. Now she wore sexy clothes but not slutty, she wore more make-up than before and occasionally went to clubs with her muggle friends. She had grown 2 inches and had curves in all the right places. Not only her looks but also her character had changed.. She didn't let people tell her what to do anymore. She had got a mind of her own. Her two muggle best friends, Rachel and Jessica, learned her how to walk (shake her ass ) ) and how to say no.

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at station 9¾ she said goodbye to her parents and went off to find Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Ron had dated for a while in 6th year but Hermione broke it off because she had more brotherly feelings for Ron than boyfriend ones.

"Hermione!" She heard somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny walking to wards her. Her three best friends.

"Hey guys!" She responded once they reached her and gave them each a hug and told them she had missed them.

Once they catched up with each other they boarded the train and found a empty compartment somewhere at the end of the train. After about half an hour Hermione went to go to the Head Boy/Girl meeting. She was curious to see who got Head Boy cuz professor Dumbledore didn't mention it in her letter. God, she was nervous.

"Hello Miss Granger, it's great to see you. Congratulations with making it to Head Girl. The Head Boy should be arriving any second now. Please take a seat."

"Hello professor. It's nice to see you to." Hermione responded while she took her seat. A few moments later Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

'What?! Malfoy got Head Boy?! Wow, he's looking hot.. Quidditch sure did good to him. God his body.. it's better than Harry's and Ron's.. Ow.. I want to run my hands all over his body.. What?! Okay I wasn't just thinking that.. It was someone else.. God, why would I ever think about Malfoy like that! Well, I got to admit.. he _is _looking good.. _very good._ I had to admit it to myself.. I actually already liked him since mid-6th year (A/N: not really a word, but work with me here ï 


	2. Fight!

Chapter 2: Fight!

The next morning, Mione woke up when she felt two arms tighten around her waist and she felt a warm body next to hers. Her head was resting on something harder then her pillow. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up. There she saw Draco peacefully sleeping. She remembered waking up somewhere around 2 am. She tried to sleep again but couldn't do it. So she went to see if Draco was sleeping. Quietly she tiptoed over to his bed and saw that he was sleeping soundly. Quickly she got under the covers and laid her head right next to his. She gave him a peck on the cheek and laid her head back down. When her head touched the soft satin of Draco's silver pillows, she felt sleep come over her. Not long after, she fell back asleep.

Now here they were, her hands and head on his chest and Draco's arms dropped lazily around her waist. Their legs were completely tangled with each other. She moaned and climbed up a bit so she could nuzzle her face is Draco's neck. Draco stirred and lazily opened his eyes. First a look of confusion and surprise came on his face but soon after a sleepy smile came upon his face. His eyes immediately softened at the sight of her, instead of Pansy or some other slut.

He kissed her forehead and shifted so he could pull her closer. They both just lay there for a while, thinking about how their day would be. Mione was struggling with a question, but she didn't had the courage to ask Draco about it cause she was afraid of what his answer would be. After a while of thinking she started talking.

"Morning."

"Morning babe. Sleep well?"

"After I came here, I did." She chuckled softly. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Draco..?" Hermione asked a bit slow.

"Yeah?"

"What are we- you know- what are we gonna do or say..?" She asked hesitant.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"I mean- are we going to be open about our relationship- or do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well.."

'Oh no- he's going to say that he wants to keep it a secret. What if he's embarrassed about me? God-' But before Mione could keep thinking like this, her thought were interrupted by Draco.

"-Blaise already knew it, so normally he told it yesterday in the common room of Slytherin.. so everybody from my house already knows about it. But what about you? I mean, I want to be open about it, but aren't you afraid what Scarh- sorry, Harry and Ron are going to say? I mean- I know their opinion is important to you."

"Well, at first I was worried about that to, but actually I don't have to be worried about what they think about you right? I mean, _I'm _dating you so it is my decision, so if I wanna be with you.. they can say nothing about it. But even if they say something about it, they can't say much, because, well let's face it- you did save their lives right? I mean, if you didn't stone (A/N: You know: Petrificus Totalus or something like that) Bellatrix last year, then Ron was probably dead now. So, you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, I get it." Draco chuckled.

"So, we're going to be open about it?"

"Yeah."

"You're not embarrassed or something about me?" Hermione blushed.

"No! Why would I be embarrassed about a cute little kitty like you?" Draco teased.

Hermione blushed a bright red. "Don't call me that! It makes me sound like I'm some kind of.. I don't know.. _Pansy_." She said with obvious disgust in her voice for the said girl. Draco laughed at what she said and kissed her temple.

"What time is it?" Did he ask.

Hermione turned around and grumbled. "Breakfast is in half an hour. We better get up."

After they both took a quick shower and dressed, they went down for breakfast.

Hand in hand they walked in the Great Hall. Draco gave Hermione a small kiss and left to sit with the Slytherins. Hermione took her place between Harry and Ron who stared speechless at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, did I just fell asleep and dreamed that Malfoy kissed you or did that really happened?"

"_Draco_ really kissed me. Is it that big of a deal? God.."

"Yes it _is _a big deal, because it was _Malfoy _that just kissed you. He's an asshole, why the hell did you let that prick kiss you? Have you lost your mind?"

"No I did not lose my mind Ronald. If I remember correctly that asshole, that prick saved your life! And don't you dare call him that again, cuz you don't even know him! You just judge him by the way he HAD to act for the last six year because of his father. Now shut up about it! It's not your business. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yeah.. Sorry Mione." They both mumbled.

"It's okay. Now- what classes have we got this morning?"

"We've got Potions with the Slytherins."

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him staring at her. She blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked.

When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Potions class, they heard noise coming from around the door to the dungeon. They got closer and saw Draco fighting with Julius Flint, Marcus Flint (he was captain from the Slytherin Quidditch team in second year, remember?). A few guys tried to get Draco of off Julius, it took them three guys, Blaise Zabini and two Gryffindors, to get Draco under control. Draco's face was red with anger and his eyes killed the other boy, if looks could kill.

Hermione wanted to step forward to Draco but Harry and Ron stopped her by grabbing her arms. She shot a look at them and they quickly let go. Hermione went to step in front of Draco and put her hands on his chest. Draco looked down and his eyes softened. He gave her a small smile and relaxed his muscles. Everybody went back to their conversations and nobody looked at the beat up boy on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, baby, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, I just want to know why you got in a fight at the first day." Hermione laughed softly.

"He was just talking shit." Draco didn't want to tell her that Julius was calling her a little mudblood whore and stuff. Nobody would talk about his girl like that and get away with it.

"But-" Luckily at that morning Snape came walking down the hall. They all took their seats and listened to Snape talk about a Weakening-Potion. The rest of the day just went by without much happening.

At dinner Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to her best girlfriend, Ginny, who shot her a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing- I just wanted to say that your really lucky!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Draco."

"I repeat- what do you mean?" Hermione was confused by now.

"Well, one: he's super hott! And two: he's like the sex god of our school!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you ever listen to the conversations in the girls bathroom? God, she should hear the stories about those girls nights with him! God, I wish I was one of those girls- just a one-night-stand would be enough, because if he is like in those stories.." Ginny got a dreamy look on her face, but Hermione in the mean while was getting worried. 'What if he just wants to have sex with me and nothing more? I'm not ready to have sex. I mean- I've only been with him for 2 days.. What if he wants to break up with me when I tell him I'm not ready for it yet?' She glanced up at the Slytherin table for the second time that day and saw Draco talking and laughing with Blaise.

'Ginny's right about one thing though.. He _is very hot!'_

__

Well, that was the second chapter! Hope you all liked it!

Thanks to:

**Ilovetom88: **Love your nick! I love him 2!

**ruberduckysrfun**

**Danny Frank**

Read and Review!

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby


	3. What did you say!

Hey all! Here's another chapter. I might add _another _chapter today, from that one (chapter 4) I've written about 3/4, so just have some patience.

Anyhow: Enjoy this one!

Oh yeah: Disclaimer for this chapter and all the future ones:

I don't own any of these characters except for Julius Flint and maybe later some other made up characters.

Chapter 3: What did you say?!.

At dinner that night, Ginny told Hermione about her little crush on Blaise Zabini. At first Hermione was surprised but after she was over the shock, she thought that actually they would be a really cute pair. While Ginny went on and on about how hot he was and stuff, Hermione was still confused about Draco. She decided she would bring it up that night. She just wanted to know how many girls (and who) he had slept with. That, and she wanted to tell him that she wasn't ready yet. She prayed that he would understand and not break up with her.

"He just looked at me!! I saw it Mione! I glanced at him and caught him staring at me! Yay!" She practically screamed in Hermione's ear.

"Good for you hun." Hermione too looked up and stared for a few moments at Draco. He looked up and caught her staring. Hermione blushed and went back to her food.

After about ten minutes Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco standing behind her. They both smiled and Draco leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Are you ready yet? Then we can go back together." He asked in her ear. Hermione said bye to Ginny and stood up. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Together they walked back to their room.

"Password?" The mermaid that gave the entry to their room asked.

"Light." Draco answered for the both of them. The portrait flew open so Hermione and Draco could enter.

"Draco- could we talk for a second?" By now Draco was leaning at the rug of a couch and Hermione at her turn was leaning at Draco, facing each other. Draco's hands were at Hermione's hips and Mione's hands were on his chest.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing is actually wrong but- I mean- there is just something I wanted to say but-"

"-Just tell me baby." Draco smiled at her stuttering (is that a word? ))

"Well.. today at dinner Ginny told me congratulations for being your girlfriend (at this Draco smiled proudly) because well one, you're hot, and two, that uhm.. well- (at this point she started talking very fast) I was lucky because all the girls said you were a sex god and stuff, and Ginny knew this cuz of the stories girls tell about their night with you and.. well, now I'm just- nervous I guess."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because when Ginny told me I realized that that was something you expected from me and well.. I'm a virgin and I just wanted to wait a while, I mean till I'm sure that I love you and stuff. I'm sorry, I just got scared that you would break up with me after I told you a wanted to wait for a while." Hermione explained blushing.

"Baby, you don't have to be afraid of that. I like you, I never liked any of those girls, it was just- I don't know, lust or something. You don't have to worry, I was planning on waiting with you anyhow. Okay?" Draco said softly. Hermione nodded and smiled relieved. Draco smiled back and kissed her forehead.

About three weeks later, September 24th, it was Hermione's birthday. (I don't know if this is her actual birthday, but just for the story, I let it be her birthday at this day )) It was a Saturday so she could sleep longer. At about 10am she woke up when a smell of pancakes entered her nose. She felt something move on the bed and opened her eyes. There she saw Draco with a huge smile looking at her. In his hands was a very large plate, with some sandwiches, a lot of pancakes, some drinks and a gift that was wrapped up in a red paper.

"Happy birthday, baby." With that, Draco leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled him down a bit. Draco put the plate aside so he could crawl lightly on top of her. Hermione tilted her head back so Draco could deepen the kiss and he happily applied. They played tounsil hockey with their tongues for about five minutes till they broke apart. Draco smiled at her and gave her another soft kiss. Then he got off of her and Hermione sat up against her pillows. Draco gave her her present and Hermione quickly pulled the paper of. She gasped when she opened it.

"Wow."

"So- you like it?"

"No I don't, I _love _it! God it's _gorgeous!_" Draco had given her a silver neckless with a heart that was filled with pink diamonds. Matching their were also two earing's with little hearts (also filled with pink diamonds) and a bracelet. I the bracelet was engraved: _I love you baby_, which was written in pink diamonds (sorry for all the pink diamonds but I just think it's cute )). Hermione reached up and gave Draco a passionate kiss.

"Thank you! I love it- I love you." Hermione smiled and blushed a soft rouge. Draco smiled back. "I love you too. (is it written with one 'o' or two? Sorry if it's wrong). They kissed again and then started their breakfast. Soon both were in their common room after a quick shower. It was Hogsmeade weekend so they decided to go together for her birthday.

When they returned to their common room around two o'clock, there was an brown owl waiting for Hermione. She opened up the letter and got a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Here, read it, it's from my parents." Draco took the letter and quickly read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? We hope everything is alright down there. _

_First of all-_

_Happy Birthday darling! You are now seventeen! We hope you had a wonderful day and when we say you we will give you your present._

_Then second-_

_We were wondering- no actually we weren't wondering because, well- you have no choice. We already asked professor Dumbledore and he was fine with it after we explained what was going on.  
After you read this letter, we wish you to come home. You can come with that uhm.. What's it called? Floo powder? Yes, I think that's it. We have something very important to tell you and we don't want to say it in a letter._

_I guess we will see you soon. You don't have to go to your headmaster first because, like I already told you, he agreed that you could come home._

_We love you honey!_

_Mom and Dad._

"Well you better go get ready."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back." After Hermione had packed (just a skirt, a well-fitting shirt, shoes, her toothbrush and her night robe) she went back down to see Draco. He was waiting for her on a couch. When she got down, Draco got up and walked her to the fire.

"So- I'll see you tonight or tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll owl you."

"Good." Seeing the worried look on her face he gave her a reassuring smile and a lingering kiss. "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine. If there is something wrong just owl it to me and I'll come to you immediately, okay?"

"Yeah- thank you Draco."

"It's okay. I love you baby."

"I love you too." With one last kiss and smile, Hermione grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fire and shouted: "The Granger Home."

When she arrived at her home, she immediately saw her mother and father waiting for her on a nearby couch.

"Honey! How are you?" Her mother screamed when she saw her daughter.

"Mom, Dad. I missed you! I'm fine. What's wrong, why did you guys wanted me to come?"

"We missed you too sweety. Uhm- yeah.. we will tell you. Why don't you sit down for a second?" Hermione sat down on the small couch in front of the couch where her mother and father sat just a few moments ago.

"Okay- here it is. Just remember that no matter what- we'll always love you and in our heart you always have been and always will be our daughter. Okay?"

"Yeah uhm.. okay." Hermione said, a bit scared of what was going to come.

"Sweety- you are adopted." Her mom said carefully.

"What?!"

I'm sorry that it was another short chapter, but well.. it just felt right to stop there ).

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby.


	4. My beautiful Mya Raven

Recap chapter 3:

_"Okay- here it is. Just remember that no matter what- we'll always love you and in our heart you always have been and always will be our daughter. Okay?"_

_"Yeah uhm.. okay." Hermione said, a bit scared of what was going to come._

_"Sweetie- you are adopted." Her mom said carefully._

_"What?!"_

Chapter 4: My beautiful Mya Raven

"Honey, we know you're upset, but please- can you understand?" After Hermione was over the shock, she calmed down. She actually didn't mind so much because, somewhere she always knew that there was something different between her and her 'parents'. Actually, when she was little, she had these dreams.. dreams where two different people would come to her room and sooth her when she had a nightmare or so. People who came to her dreams and talked to her, she remembered that when she was with them she felt- complete. A feeling she never had with her 'parents.. the Grangers'. She didn't know how she was supposed to call them.. should she just say, 'Anne and Frank' or 'mom and dad' or 'the Grangers'. But the thing what she wanted most at this moment, was to meet her real parents. She didn't dare to say this to.. her mom an- no, to Anne and Frank, cuz she was afraid that she would hurt their feelings.

"Please, try to understand." Her parents began to get desperate, because Hermione hadn't said anything for the last five minutes. "We're sorry, but we couldn't tell you before you got seventeen."

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's just that-"

"What is it honey?"

"Can I meet them?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes! Thank you for bringing it up, because we were afraid, but now that you mention it- yes, they asked to meet you. Today."

"Today? Wow.."

"Yes honey, you have to, I mean.. they really want to meet you on your 17th birthday."

"No, it's okay. I want to meet them. I just want you guys to know, that I'll always love you. I mean without you two I would be a total other person. So when can I meat them?"

"They are coming in twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'm going to my room. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure sweetie."

"Oh wait!" Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Can I ask my boyfriend to stay with me while they're here?"

"Yeah sure. Who is your boyfriend?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Is that the boy you complained about so much?"

"Yeah, he's the one who called me a mudblood."

"Ow! Now you say that word it reminds me of something. Your parents aren't muggle. They're both pureblood wizards."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to my room now. See you in twenty minutes."

"Okay honey."

Once Hermione got in her room she called her bird ('Blacknight'). She had gotten this bird from her mother and father over the summer, because she got Head Girl. It's a beautiful owl. She's completely black, except right above her nose, she had a white star. Blacknight came flying and went right to her cage.

"Hey beauty. How are you doing? Do you want to sent a letter for me in a few minutes?" The owl uttered a few sounds in return and began eating the mouse she had just caught.

_Dear Draco,_

_Everything is alright and I am fine, so you don't have to worry anymore )._

_My 'mom and dad' just told me I'm adopted. My real parents are pureblood wizards, so maybe you know them? I mean by name, because there aren't that many pureblood wizard families left right? Well, we'll see.  
  
When I asked my umh.. 'mom' when I would meet my parents, she said that they would be here in twenty minutes. I asked if I could invite you to come, and they agreed. So IF you want to come.. well- you can come._

_Just come the way I did, okay? You don't have to of course, if you don't want to.. but- well. I'll see if you'll be here. _

_All my love,_

_Your Mya._

Mya was a name he called her when she woke up in the middle of the night, or when she just had a fight with Harry and Ron. She loved it when he called her that. She walked over Blacknight and gave her the letter. (A/N: Let us just pretend that it only takes the bird like 5 minutes okay?)

"Can you bring this to Draco for me?" Blacknight nibbled at her finger for a few seconds and then flew off through the open window.

She then put some other close on: A white jeans with some black patrols (you know some sort of drawings), and a plain black tank top. While she was re-applying her make-up, Draco walked in. She hadn't noticed him yet so when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind she gasped and jumped.

"Ssh baby, it's only me." Hermione immediately relaxed once she knew who it was. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Draco smiled. He pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug, followed by a sweet kiss.

"So- you're a pureblood?"

"Yeah- that's good right?"

"Yeah sure.. I mean, actually it doesn't matter right? I mean Voldemort is dead, so my father doesn't have to pretend anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She gave him a small kiss.

"What's your last name?"

"I actually don't know yet. I forgot to ask." Hermione blushed. Draco chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Honey? Your parents are here." Her mom said from the doorway.

"Oh thanks."

"Ah, so you must be Draco?"

"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you." Draco said while he walked with Hermione to the door.

"Nice to meet you to. And you can call me Anne dear." Anne smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go down then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Jess? Mike? Are you two Hermione's parents?" Draco said surprised.

"Draco? Yes, we are Hermione's parents. How are you doing?" Jessica, Hermione's mom, asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Draco answered.

"Do you guys know each other?" Hermione said confused.

"Yeah baby, these are my parents best friends." Draco said.

"Ow.. okay. Well I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

"Hello dear. I'm glad we can finally meet." Jessica walked over to her daughter and gave her a tight hug. After her, Michael, Hermione's father, did the same thing.

"Now, hun, we have already arranged with Anne and Frank that we will have our House Elves come here and pack everything that's yours and bring it to our home. Then, the next time you come to your new home, your room will be ready. Is that okay with you dear?" Jessica asked. Hermione cringed at the word 'House Elves' but still responded.

"Yeah sure. I can still see my parents- well my- you know uhm.. Anne and Frank, right?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Of course dear! We wouldn't want it any other way." Michael reassured her. Hermione smiled gratefully and then turned to Anne and Frank to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess now Draco and I return to Hogwarts right?" After receiving a nod from both pair of parents, she continued. "Well then- Bye mom, dad. I'll keep owling you guys okay?" She said to Anne and Frank. After receiving another nod, she gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to do the same thing with her new parents.

Draco and Hermione walked over to the fire and both grabbed some Floo powder.

"Ow yeah- could you guys say hello to my mom and dad for me?" Draco asked Jessica and Michael.

"Of course dear. Bye now." Jessica responded.

Draco and Hermione both shouted "Hogwarts - Head common room" and seconds later they arrived in their room.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all." Hermione smiled. "How well do you know them?"

"Pretty well. They have been living next door for my whole life. They are like a second mom and dad to me. They are really nice, you don't have to worry about that, baby."

"I don't." Hermione smiled. "So, does that mean that when I go home, you will just be living next door?"

"Yeah- that's right. This isn't so bad at all." Draco smiled and pulled Hermione on his lap on the couch.

"What's my last name actually?" Hermione chuckled.

"Raven. Do you know them?" Draco smiled.

"I've read about them somewhere."

"Yeah.. there family line runs all the way back for a couple of centuries, together with the Malfoy one." Draco smiled. Hermione smiled back and kissed him. He immediately kissed his love back and Hermione pushed him down on the couch. She could feel Draco's hands, moving on her back under her tank top. He then put them on her hips possessively. She marveled at how soft his hair was when she runs her hands trough it. Then Hermione's hands started traveling down. She put her hands under his shirt and ran them over his six-pack.

'God.. Quidditch definitely did him good.'

Draco grumbled and flipped them over so now he was on top. He took his lips away from hers and instead put them on her neck where he started nibbling. He moved down a bit where he started sucking. After a few moments a dark bruise started to form there. Satisfied he started slipping her tank top up and kissed the exposed skin around her belly-button. Slowly he moved up wards until he came to her bra. He looked up at Hermione who nodded slightly to continue him on. He expertly unclasped her bra and kissed around her nipples. Hermione moaned and stroked his hair. Draco could feel his upcoming erection but decided that this was not the right time.

"We better stop." He said.

"Why?" Hermione said confused. A surprised look came on her features when she felt his erection in her thigh. "Yeah okay."

"I'll go take a shower. You want to go down for dinner after that?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just read until you get back."

"Okay." He kissed her once more and then went to the bathroom.

"You ready?" Draco asked when he came down. Hermione looked up from her book and nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to come sit with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sit where with you?"

"At dinner." Hermione answered. Draco hesitated. "Only if you want I mean. If you want to stay with the Slytherins that okay to."

"Nah.. I'll come sit with you." He smiled. Hermione smiled back and together they left with Draco's arm protectively around Hermione's waist.

When they reached the Great Hall they walked together to the Gryffindor table. Across from where they sat, Ginny sat with surprisingly Blaise's arm around her. She looked happier than Hermione had ever seen her.

"Hey Ginny, Blaise." Hermione smiled at the pair. They both smiled back.

"Congratulations Zabini. You've got her." Draco smirked good-naturally.

"Of course, mate." Blaise said proudly. He looked down at Ginny who looked up at him. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"What the hell are those two doing here?!" Ron screamed. He was furious with a very angry looking Harry next to him.

"They are eating, Ron. Are you blind or stupid?" Ginny said to her older brother.

"Well- they have their own table where they can eat. Why the fuck are they eating here?!"

"Because Ginny and I want them to. And since we are part of this House to, we can let them eat here. You have nothing to say about this Ron." Hermione answered also looking mad. Draco tightened his grip on her hip and pulled her closer to him. At the other side of the table, Blaise was doing the same thing with Ginny.

"Now, Ronald, if you don't like that, this is a very large table. You can always sit at the other end." Ginny said firmly giving him only two choices, or he would be a baby about it and sit somewhere else, or he would behave himself and act like a 7th year was supposed to and sit with them. Ron got this message and pulled Harry with them to the other end of the table.

"He'll cool down in a few days and then he'll come sit with us. If he doesn't.. well- his loss then." Hermione said.

"You know you two can also come sit at our table right?" Draco said.

"Yeah right." Ginny snorted. "I can hear their insults already: 'what are those two doing here? A _mudblood _and something so poor as her don't belong here?!'"

"You seem to forget who we are, babe." Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, we are practically the two Princes of Slythering." Draco answered.

"So?"

"Well- what we say, goes. The others wouldn't dare to say something about our girlfriends because they know we would beat them up." Draco explained.

"Ow.."

"I suppose then we will come sit with you sometime."

"And baby, you seem to forget something." Draco said to Hermione.

"What's that?"

"You aren't muggle born now anymore."

"Ow yeah that's right."

"Huh?" Ginny said confused.

"Yeah, today I went home and my parents, well not my parents, I mean Anne and Frank, told me I'm adopted. My real name is Raven."

"Really? They live right next door from us." Blaise said. (So Blaise and Draco are neighbors but Hermione lives between them, okay?)

"Cool."

"Really?" Ginny asked happily.

"Yeah, why are you so happy about that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since you are my best girlfriend, I'll come stay with you a few days in vacations. Then I'll see Blaise to, because, well- my parents would never let me go stay at my boyfriend's house." Ginny practically glowed with happiness by now.

"Yeah we can have a sleep-over!" Hermione yelled happily. The two girls started chatting like crazy and at the last moment they asked if the two boys wanted to.

"Anything for you my beautiful Mya Raven." Draco smiled. Hermione blushed and smiled back, then she gave him a kiss and again started chatting with Ginny.

'Anything for you, baby.' Draco thought as he watched her talking with her best friend. He shared a look with Blaise and both boys smiled about their luck.

Well.. I hope y'all liked it!

I think that was it for one day ) ;).

Read, Review and I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks again to my reviewers..

Keep reading and reviewing! ;)

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby


	5. It's worth the risk

Hey! Here's another new chapter!

I know, I know.. I already did the 'I love you's', but it just fitted in this chapter so.. I'm sorry but work with me here. Now I hope you all like this chapter, there is a little of the PG-13 in it, so be warned.. no no, just kidding.

Now.. On with the story!

Chapter 5: It's worth the risk.

A couple of days later, Draco and Hermione were talking on Draco's bed. Draco sat up against the head board (is it called that? I mean where his pillows lay, so he sits up quite straight) with his legs upon and Hermione sat between them leaning with her back to Draco's chest.  
Draco began softly kissing Hermione's neck while she was talking about the Transfiguration test she had last time in class that Draco would have tomorrow. He was obviously much more interested in her neck than in the words that were coming out of her mouth. He started sucking gently at one place and looked pleased when he saw that a dark bruise was starting to form on a place that was very visible for everyone. After a while Hermione just stopped talking and looked up at Draco. He first kissed her gently but it soon turned to passionate. Hermione turned around and placed her legs at Draco's side, while Draco pulled his knees up so Hermione was even closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Hermione bucked her hips to Draco and he moaned. Just at that moment, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Draco and Hermione flew away from each other. Draco bumped his head against the headboard (you know what I mean) from his bed and grumbled. He looked highly irritated that the professors interrupted his little snog session and he didn't bother to hide that fact. Snape and McGonagall were looking furious while on Dumbledore's lips a small smile played and a twinkle was definitely there in his eyes, he looked highly amused.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Good afternoon."

"Whatever." Draco mumbled under his breath, still looking furious.

"Hello Professors." Hermione responded politely.

"We wanted to talk to our two Heads. We'll wait in your common room downstairs. Why don't you two clean up for a while?" Draco looked at Hermione saw her shirt was wrinkled, the hickey was obvious and some of her lip gloss was clearly visible on Draco's lips. Hermione blushed furiously and Draco simply smirked. The three professors left and Draco looked at Hermione. She looked highly embarrassed and Draco let out a soft laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't funny you know." Hermione said accusingly.

"No actually, it wasn't funny at all that they interrupted us like us like that. Couldn't they wait for about half an hour?" Hermione chuckled and slapped him playfully.

"You ready baby?"

"Yeah."

"We'll continue later right?"

"We'll see- depends how you behave." Hermione teased. Draco laughed and both went down to their heads of houses and headmaster.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall just wanted to know how things were going as Head Boy/Girl and wanted to know if it wasn't to much work and make sure they didn't lost time for their homework. After about ten minutes they all left. Draco looked slyly at Hermione and moved next to her on the couch. He pushed her down softly and gave her small kisses on her neck.

"Now now Draco. I have to go to the library. You're going to have to wait for a while." Hermione said.

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"No- yeah okay." Hermione giggled and reached up to give Draco a kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth and pressed his body on top of her. He slowly started unbuttoning her button up shirt while she ran her hands through his hair. Draco left her lips and kissed her neck and slowly went down. He had completely unbuttoned her shirt by now and started massaging her breasts with his hands. Hermione moaned and started tugging at his shirt. She pulled it over his head kissed his chest. Draco went down with his hand and pulled of her pants. He reached his hands in her panties and felt it was soaked. Hermione herself was very wet. He looked at her and she slightly nodded. He slid his finger in her and she moaned. He pulled it back out and added another finger. He moved his fingers in and out of her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Hermione moaned like crazy.

"Ohhh.. Dracooo.. ohhh.." Hermione moaned.

After a while she came and screamed while doing so. He pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her panties and pants back up. Hermione lay with her head back and her eyes closed. He also buttoned her shirt back up and wrapped his arms around her waist while he nuzzled his head in her neck. After a while he looked back up and Hermione opened her eyes so she could see him. He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Thank you." Hermione said. Draco smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away from her and stood up, Hermione as well. He took her hands in his and pulled her to the portrait.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's dinner time baby."

"Oh, okay. Ginny and I were going to come and sit with you guys right?"

"Yeah."

"Well- actually I'm not that hungry." She said, it was obvious that she was trying to get out of sitting at the Slytherin table. He smirked at her and said: "You're not getting of that easily babe." Hermione pouted and Draco just shook his head. "You're no fun." Hermione complained. Draco laughed and pulled her through the portrait. They walked down to the Great Hall with Draco's arm around Hermione's waist. They walked in and saw that Ginny and Blaise weren't there yet. They walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. The table grew quiet while Hermione sat down and the girls send her death glares of jealousy. Draco filled his plate and finally looked up. He saw everyone staring at Hermione who looked extremely uncomfortable. Draco got mad that they were making his girl uncomfortable and glared back at them.

"Is there a problem?" He said in a low, very dangerous voice. Nobody answered but some people continued eating but others just continued staring at them.

"_Is there a problem?"_ Draco asked again. They nodded their heads no and continued eating. There was one girl though that continued staring, Pansy, but Draco nor Hermione paid any attention to her. Draco smiled at Hermione and leaned forward and gave her a small, soft kiss. She smiled back and began eating. A couple minutes later, Blaise and Ginny entered. They sat in front of them and Blaise was surprised that no one looked at Ginny. He glanced at Draco and Hermione and knew that it was because of something Draco had said. If he was the prince of Slytherin then Draco was the king. Sometimes they dared to speak back to Blaise, but no one dared that with Draco. There was only one boy: Julius Flint. Marcus, his brother, had told him many times that he had to listen to Draco and follow his orders, but Julius didn't pay any attention to his brother's words.

"Draco?"

"What baby?"

"I'm going with Ginny to our common room to catch up for a while, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just hang out with Blaise a bit. I'll see you in our room right?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled and leaned forward. She kissed him softly and placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"Bye."

"See ya later babe." He kissed her once more before she stood up to go catch up with Ginny. He knew she would tell her what had happened between them but he didn't care. He watched after her and thought: 'God I love her.' What?! I love her? He realized he did.. he did love her. And he would make sure to let her know that. He would tell her this night.. He just hoped she loved him back.

With Ginny and Hermione.

"It was so great. He was so gentle. He's always gentle with me. He acts like if he did anything to roughly, he could break me and like I would break-up with him. God, I love that about him." Hermione had just finished telling the whole story about that afternoon.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You love him?" Ginny asked. Silence. Hermione didn't respond. She hadn't realized she said it but now she thought about it- she did love him. A lot. He was so sweet with her, so gentle. Like she already told Ginny, he treated her like she was glass that he could break any minute. He thought right- he could break her. Not the way he thought he could, but- he could break her heart. By loving him, she gave her heart to him and he could break it anytime he would want to. But she trusted him and it was definitely worth the risk.

"I do. With all my heart." Ginny squealed and jumped up to hug her. Both girls giggled and talked some more about Blaise and Draco.

Later in Hermione and Draco's room.

"Hey baby. How was it with Ginny?" Draco asked as he kissed Hermione.

"Hey. It was great. We cached up about the last two weeks and all."

"Great. So- what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we have still homework to finish right? After that I'm just going to read for a while and then we could just go to sleep. That alright with you?"

"Yeah sure."

They both began with their homework and then they both took a book from their small library. Draco lay down on the couch and Hermione came and lay beside him. He wrapped one of his arms around her and both began to read.

About an hour and a half later Hermione closed her book.

"I'm tired."

"You want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Goodnight baby." He kissed her while he stood up and walked to his room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked confused.

"To bed."

"You want to go to your room or mine?"

"What?" Draco asked, it being his turn to be confused.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with me." Draco stared at her, shocked that she actually _wanted _him to sleep in the same bed with her. He thought she would be afraid that he would try something more to her after what happened that afternoon, not that he would of course. Hermione took this the wrong way and looked down ashamed of herself.

"Okay then. I see that you don't want to so uhm.. well- I'll just go to my bedroom." Hermione was hurt and he could see it. Before he could utter another word although, her bedroom door had already closed behind her.

'_He really mustn't enjoy this afternoon then. Wow.. God.. I knew I should have done something for him too. Pansy would of have. No! Don't compare yourself to that slut!' _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Draco stepping in. Hermione blushed and looked down. Draco frowned and walked to her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm just.. I'm just- just ashamed of myself." She blushed even harder if that was possible.

"Why would you be ashamed? I'm the one who should be. I just zoned out after that you told me that you still wanted to share the same bed with me after what happened today."

"But- I thought you- you know- weren't pleased."

"What are you talking about? Just tell me- I won't get mad, don't worry."

"I thought you _were _mad because of- uhm.. that I didn't do anything for you too, you know like uhm.. _Pansy_ or someone would do."

"Mya please, that was not the case.. _at all._ And baby, please, don't compare yourself to her. You're much, much better then she ever _could _be, believe me!" Draco chuckled and Hermione laughed slightly. She looked up at him and he leaned down and gave her a slow kiss. They pulled apart and Hermione walked into the bathroom to change into some white short shorts and a simple baby blue tank top. Draco was only wearing his dark blue boxers when she came back into her room. _'God he's hot! Ginny was right.. I am lucky!' _She climbed in bed next to Draco and pulled the covers up to her chin. She snuggled up to Draco who pulled her closer. They both lay on their sides with Hermione's back pressed up to Draco's chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and she had interlaced their fingers together. She slightly turned her head around and kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight baby." Hermione said, knowing that he loved her calling him that.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said in return. He kissed her temple and then her head. He rested his chin on her head.

"I love you Mya."

"I love you too Draco."

They soon fell asleep and both dreamed beautiful dreams about each other.

Hey! I hope y'all liked it. It was a little longer than the previous chapters so I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for the idea of Ron trying to get with a Slytherin who turned him down. I'm going to make work of that just have some patience. There is going to come a new girl to Hogwarts who is going to be put in Slytherin. But that probably won't happen for another one or two chapters. In the next one there will be some drama but don't worry Draco and Hermione won't break-up.

Read & Review!

Thanks! Love you all!

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby.


	6. AN It's over

Hey y'all!

I'm really sorry to say this but I'm gonna quit with this fic.

I may update later but don't expect too much from it.

I've gone to the ship Draco/Ginny and well.. I actually like it a lot more then Draco/Hermione..

I'm sorry for those who actually liked this story.

Kisses Feltons Trory-Baby


End file.
